Life's A Song
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [ItachiHinata] Hinata and Neji are going to a new school, that is far from usual! Any student that goes to this school can suddenly burst into song at any time! And to top it off, the teachers urge this... singing as much as possible... Better summary ins


_**Life's A Song**_

_**(Act: 1)**_

**Chinese Fairy: **OMG!!! This just came to me… I don't know when, but I thought that this would be a very good- well, at least interesting fic… Now, if you are one of my reviewers from "Suicide Can Save You" don't worry, I will update very soon! Now, let me lay down the stuff I always do, and THIS TIME read them, I don't want to be yelled at for anything. Thank you and see ya later!!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. So no suing me!! I also do not own the song "Life's a Show" from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Now if you have the urge to sue me, you WILL get NOTHING!!! Except my tears…

**Warnings: **BL (Boy Love) kiss scenes, fight scenes, a little blood, AU (Alternate universe) OOC (Out Of Character) and a LOT of crack songs!! … Wow… A lot of warnings, also swearing… What? They are in high school!!!

**Pairings: **Itachi/Hinata, Gaara/Neji, Naruto/Sasuke! LISTEN UP!! I love all these pairings and more. Yet if you read this part then you know there will be boy with boy! If you are uncomfortable with any of this, then click the " back" button and read something WAY better than this! Thank you!!

**Summary:** High School is a pain in the ass! Anyone can back up my statement. Seriously! High school has it all, except this special high school has a singing musical to go with everything! Some are new to this, and others know about this chaotic school, but they still come back! Everyone who goes to "Glass Case High" is subject to burst out singing!! Man, I thought I had problems… Hyuuga Hinata is new to this and she is going to have her world turned upside down with this school year! She has my sympathy…

**Chinese Fairy: **Okay, I know that was not a very good summary, but I thought it would be an interesting story… If you don't like this, then leave before I rot your brain… Anyone who dares continue, ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER TO "LIFE'S A SONG"!!! Ja Bai Bye!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

_**Life's a Song**_

_**Act 1: Life's a Show**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Life's a show  
And we all play our parts  
And when the music starts  
We open up our hearts **_

It's all right  
If some things come out wrong  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along

Where's there's life  
There's hope, everyday's a gift  
Wishes can come true  
Whistle while you work  
So hard all day  
To be like other girls  
To fit in this glittering world  
Don't give me songs

_**Don't give me songs  
Give me something to sing about  
I need something to sing about  
**_

_**Life's a song  
You don't get to rehearse  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse  
Still, my friends don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for  
All the joy, life sends  
Family and friends  
All the twists and bends  
Knowing that it ends  
Well, that depends  
On if they let you go  
Or if they know enough to know  
That when you've bowed  
You leave the crowd**_

Like I just said you, life is and can be a song. Not like a perfect song, and it's not always the same tune. It can go from simple, to crazy in a metronome tick. Life is not an easy thing to go through, but you find ways… Like I did…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

An alarm went off, signaling the start of a new day for someone. It was pale blue outside, and the sun was still far from rising. The person in bed slammed their hand onto the snooze button, turning off the damn noise… A beautiful girl of 15 poked her head out from under the covers and sighed miserably. "A new school year…" she said to herself as she leisurely got herself out of her warm bed and over to her bathroom and got herself cleaned up from the night. After spending ten minutes cleaning herself she walked back into her room and made a path to her closet, and picked out a black long sleeve shirt, with a red butterfly on the back, she then took out a pair of baggy jeans. These looked like they were for a guy… Actually, she got them in the guys department.

Once she picked out her outfit for the day, she went over to her dresser drawer and pulled out her undergarments. In less than two minutes she took off her pajamas and changed into her day clothes… A yawn managed its way out of her and she stretched out her arms over her head. There was a knock at the door, which made her turn to see her cousin poking his head into her room. "Hinata, we are getting ready for breakfast, you're mother wants you down soon." He stated softly, she smiled at him and replied just as softly, "O-Okay… Tell her I'll be down in… in five…" He smiled back to her and closed her room door.

Hinata's smile disappeared the moment her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, shut the door. "I don't want to go to this school…" she said to herself. Hinata already told this to her father; but he put his foot down. This was supposedly the best school in the city, and she was going there for the best education there was! Hinata shook her head, and picked up her backpack and headed downstairs.

Most of her family was seated at the kitchen table. Excluding her mother and younger sister, Hanabi, everyone was sitting. Her father was reading a newspaper, and Neji was sipping on a glass of orange juice. Hanabi placed on the table a plate of buttered toast and finally she sat in her place at the table. Hinata walked over to her spot at the stand and seated herself. Her mother, Saiyuri, placed a cup of tea in front of Hinata and offered her daughter a morning smile. "Good morning, Hinata. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Hinata smiled back to her mother and replied warmly, "Yes, thank you." She paused and looked up to the clock that was located on the wall. "Neji, what time do we have to be at school?" her cousin raised his eyes to look at the clock and said, "We should go now… The bus will be at the bus stop soon." Hinata nodded and stood up from her seat. Saiyuri looked at her nephew and her daughter disapprovingly, "You two did not eat a full breakfast…!" she protested. Hinata smiled and responded by kissing her mother on the cheek, "Don't worry, we will take with us a piece of toast." She stated as she plucked a slice of toast from the plate.

Saiyuri knew this was as good as it was going to be she nodded. "Alight, you two be careful…" she hugged her daughter and waved at her nephew kindly, seeing two of them leaving the room. She looked at her young daughter and then to her husband. "Dear, please get your nose out of the newspaper and get our baby to school!" she scolded. Hiashi looked at his wife momentarily and then said, "Yes dear."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The sun's rays were pouring in parts of the city and there was a slight chill in the air. Hinata hugged her arms around herself and she shivered; Neji saw this and placed his sweater onto her shoulders. She looked to him about to protest, but he cut her off. "Don't worry, I'll steal it back when you least expect it." Neji smiled down to her and she in turn smiled back.

Soon the cousins made it to the bus stop right as the bus turned the corner. Hinata pulled out her bus pass and so did Neji; they swiped their passes and were allowed on. They made their way to the back of the bus and sat silently all the way to school.

When the bus pulled up to their school they stood up and made their way off the bus. The driver offered a good bye and the two walked onto the school campus, Hinata absentmindedly stepped behind her cousin, using him to defend her from anything that came her way. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Hinata, don't worry. I'm here, you don't have to be scared…" she was about to reply but a shout from somewhere stopped her.

"Hey everyone! There's a skit going on in the gym room, the teachers are doing it!" all of the students lounging on the school steps shot up and ran off, leaving the two alone. Quickly Hinata looked up to her cousin and asked, "You were saying…?" Neji looked down to her and shrugged. "I get the feeling that this is the last minute we will have to be sane, enjoy it Hinata." She hastily nodded.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy:** Okay, I will admit, that is a crappy opening… I am sorry it was short and all, but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better. Please excuse my errors and mistakes, and remember to leave what you think about this fic! Thank you and see ya all soon!! Bai!!


End file.
